Proposal
by Nutty Nerd
Summary: Alfred finally decides to propose to Elise... outside a McDonald's.


Human AU, AmeLiech and past ItaLiech, blah blah enjoy the crack pairing. Don't like, don't read, etc. Just add in the usual fanfiction warnings.

* * *

"Where are we going again?"

Elise offered one of her small, sweet smiles to Alfred and blinked her emerald doe eyes. She was a petite young lady, with smooth creamy skin, an upturned nose, and pink lips. Her blonde hair was cut in a bob, and a purple ribbon (a gift from her older brother) hung in her hair. She smoothed out her flower-patterned dress and looked at her boyfriend.

Alfred smiled and loosened the collar of his plaid button-up shirt. He pushed his frame less glasses up and said, "McDonald's. I want some french fries and a Coke, and then we can go wherever you want."

Elise nodded and returned her level gaze out the passenger window. While she didn't care for the greasy fast-food chain restaurant, she knew it made Alfred happy, and she liked to see her boyfriend in a good mood.

Alfred sighed almost inaudibly and loosened the death grip he had on the steering wheel of his Prius. He realized his palms were sweaty and wiped his left hand on his Levis. Alfred unconsciously patted the lump in his pocket and swallowed. He was nervous, despite the planning he had put into this day.

Alfred and Elise had met each other in middle school, when she was the new girl in town. Elise and her family had come from Germany (or was it Switzerland? Alfred had trouble remembering which Germanic country it was) after her father had been offered a job in the United States. Elise had been painfully shy, sticking with her brother, Basch (who was a year older), every chance she had. She had long hair back then, often tied in twin braids, and she wore dresses every day.

Alfred and Elise shared homeroom, science, history, and math, so they naturally saw a lot of each other. He had been asked to show her around the school grounds during lunch by their homeroom teacher, as he was the friendliest person in the grade. It had been an awkward tour, as the only time Elise had vocalized was to ask where the bathroom was. After that, they hardly spoke, until winter, when they were paired up to complete a project in history.

Alfred had been amazed at Elise's extensive knowledge of medieval European history. They earned an A on the project, and Alfred was glad he had gotten to talk to the cute foreign girl.

They remained friends throughout eighth grade and freshman year of high school. They weren't close friends, but they spoke to each other in the halls every day. In her sophomore year, Elise cut her hair to its current length, which disappointed Alfred. He had thought she looked adorable with her long girlish braids. But, she looked mature and elegant with the new style, and Alfred realized it didn't bother him as much as he thought. It was then that he finally came to terms with his feelings for Elise.

Junior year, Elise started dating her first boyfriend, Feliciano Vargas. Alfred was disappointed at himself that he hadn't worked up the courage to ask her first, but that was nothing compared to Basch's reaction; he was livid (or so Alfred heard). Basch had apparently threatened to shoot Feliciano under the circumstance that the Italian broke Elise's heart. It was a rumor, but it was plausible. Basch was well-known for his temper, as well as his highly protective nature of Elise.

One spring morning, Elise had walked into math, the only class she shared with Alfred that year, with tears in her eyes. Alfred was immediately on edge, and pulled her aside at the end of the period and told her he wanted to ask her something at lunch. Elise sniffled and nodded before walking to her next class.  
The butterflies in Alfred's stomach were intense. He skipped lunch and waited until he saw Elise. He walked briskly to her and led her to an outdoor table.  
Elise buried her face in her hands and began to cry. Through hiccups, sobs, and sniffs, she told her story.

The night before, Feliciano had called and told her he was seeing someone else. He hung up and left Elise gaping at the other end. She had a rough night, spending most of it crying into her pillow. Basch rubbed her back her back in an attempt to comfort her, as well as preparing to blast Feliciano into bits. After much convincing from Elise, Basch was sedated, but still loathed the other boy.

Alfred bit his lip after Elise finished. He sat on her side of the table, wrapped his arms around her, and held her close.

"I never want you to feel like this again," Alfred said.

Elise rested her head on his shoulder and wiped her eyes. "You're such a kind person, Alfred," she whispered, her voice hoarse from crying.

A week later, they started dating. That was five years ago, the happiest time either had ever experience. Alfred now felt that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Elise. About a month ago, he steeled his nerves and bought the nicest engagement ring he could afford. He made up his mind to propose to Elise outside of the McDonald's where they had had their first dinner date (it hadn't been a date, nor was it at dinnertime. They had merely met up there before heading on their real date).

Alfred pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. He smoothed out his dirty blonde hair and patted the ring box in his pocket again, to confirm its existence. He and Elise stepped out of the car and walked to the front before Alfred grabbed her wrist gently and said, "Hold on, I need to ask you something."  
Elise blinked. "What is it?"

Alfred took both of her hands and knelt down on his left leg. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Elise Vogel," he began, "you have made me so happy these past few years. You're smart, talented, beautiful, and you have the kindest soul of anyone I've ever met."

Elise smiled and squeezed his hands. "That's sweet of you to say," she said.

Alfred slowly withdrew the red velvet box and opened it, revealing a gold band topped with a single shimmering diamond.  
"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

Elise threw her arms around Alfred as he stood. He picked her up and sun her around, laughing with absolute joy. Elise giggled and held tightly to her boyfriend- no, her fiancé. When they stopped spinning, Alfred and Elise shared a long, tender kiss, basking in the happiness.

"Ich liebe dich," Elise whispered as they parted, her excitement causing her to speak in her native language.

Alfred grinned and kissed her nose. "Love you, too, hon." He slipped the ring onto her left hand, and the pair of lovers stepped into McDonald's hand in hand, never wanting to let go.

* * *

Do I have to transfer the German? I mean seriously, it's pretty obvious. Fine, it means I love you, too.


End file.
